Connectors are utilized in a variety of environments. Just by way of example, in the computer arts, connectors are often used to provide power connectivity to an associated graphics card. To date, audible indicators have been used to notify a user when such power connectivity is lacking. Unfortunately, such audible indicators can be irritating and do not necessarily convey status information in an effective manner.
There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.